Laura's Birthday
by Aurorazilla
Summary: It's Laura's birthday, and Danny and Carmilla can't decide on what to give her. Danny/Carmilla/Laura Rated M for smut


**Why pay attention in school when I can write porn?**

**Yeah this is just an OT3 one-shot where it's almost Laura's birthday and Carm and Danny are like "what do we give her" and yeah just read it. Reviews are pretty cool.**

* * *

><p>Looks were never the first thing Danny noticed in a woman. Usually it was how they acted with other people. So, naturally, she detested Carmilla. Mostly because of how rude she was to Laura (and Danny herself), but also because the girl thought she was above everyone else.<p>

However, since Laura had taken up dating both girls, Danny had to admit that Carmilla wasn't... _terrible_. In fact, she was rather attractive. With her long, dark hair and mysterious eyes, it was no wonder Laura couldn't decide between the two.

But, as usual, Carmilla's beauty would be marred by her horrible personality.

Laura's birthday was coming up, and neither of them could agree on a good gift.

"I'm telling you, a simple giftcard for Amazon will be enough for her!" Danny repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I want to get her something more memorable than a stupid plastic card!" Carmilla snarled.

"Then _what. Do we. Give her._" Danny hissed in defeat.

Carmilla pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. She actually had no idea what to get the smaller girl. Though with all the "fandoms" (a word Carmilla had recently learned) she was in, it really should have been easy.

But she didn't want to get Laura some Doctor Who t-shirt or a poster for Veronica Mars. No, she wanted to give her love something better. Something she'd _never _forget.

An idea suddenly squirmed into her mind. She couldn't believe why she hadn't thought of it sooner. It was brilliant. It was... _perfect_.

She looked the angry ginger up and down, her eyes dragging along the muscular body with piqued interest. She now saw beauty where she had, just a mere moment ago, seen a rival.

Danny had long, toned legs, and through the tight t-shirt Carmilla was sure she could see abs. She was definitely beautiful – there was no denying that.

The vampire chewed on her bottom lip for another moment before smirking. She stood up, approaching Danny with confidence. Her hips swayed as she moved, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the redhead.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked, her shaky voice revealing how nervous she felt. The vampire was never this close to her.

Carmilla continued to move until Danny was pressed against the wardrobe, her eyes wide with curiosity and fear.

"Well, Red, today's your lucky day," Carmilla purred. She was now just a few inches away from the taller girl, her warm breath ghosting over Danny's neck.

"W-What?" Danny sputtered. What the _hell_ was this bitch doing? One doesn't go from arguing with someone to draping themselves over them. Although, she couldn't deny that this was certainly... well, for lack of a better word, _hot_.

The brunette smirked when she scented the redhead's arousal, her dark eyes flickering down to the tall gir's lips. "I know _just_ what we should give Laura."

Without another word, her lips gently pushed against Danny's.

Shock rippled through the redhead. _Oh._ She... wait, did that mean...

When Danny pulled away, her eyes were wide with surprise. "Y-You want us to... to have _sex_?!"

"Don't you catch on fast?" Carmilla chuckled.

"W-What a-about-" normally, the Huntress would _never_ stutter. But the look Carmilla gave her... she fought a shudder.

"Laura?" The brunette grinned. "She'll watch."

"O-Oh. When?"

"Tomorrow. We'll pick her up from her last class and bring her here."

"Okay..."

"See you tomorrow then." Carmilla stepped back with a wink.

"Yeah, tomorrow..."

* * *

><p>Laura had, hesitantly, agreed to follow her girlfriends to her dorm for her "special" surprise. Whatever it was, it had the two other girls glancing at each other awkwardly.<p>

"What is it?" Laura, for the millionth time, asked once they reached the familiar room.

Carmilla wordlessly shut the door behind them and pulled the confused human to her respective bed.

"Relax," Danny grinned reassuringly as she settled onto Carmilla's bed.

"And enjoy the show, cupcake," Carmilla purred with a smirk and a wink.

The vampire slid over to the opposite side of the room and sat in front of the tall redhead.

Before Laura could question the two any further, the vampire's mouth collided with Danny's.

_Oh,_ Laura's eyes widened. _Now I understand what the "gift" is._

Carmilla thrust her tongue into the taller girl's mouth, earning a quiet groan of pleasure that was swallowed by the vampire's mouth. She slid into the ginger's lap, her fingers tangling themselves in long, red hair.

Her mouth moved to a long, slender neck. She dragged the sharp points of her fangs along sensitive skin. Danny hissed and dug her nails into the sliver of exposed skin on Carmilla's hips.

The brunette bit down gently, enough to break the skin, but not enough to draw blood.

"Fuck," Danny gasped, her hips rolling into the other girl's.

Quick hands hurriedly tore off inconvenient shirts as hungry mouths kissed and marked everywhere they could possibly reach. Searching hands grabbed and squeezed and quiet pants and whimpers filled the room.

Laura, finally recovering from her complete shock, became painfully aware of an irritating throb between her legs.

As if on its own, her hand slipped beneath her jeans. Her fingers instantly felt a pool of stickiness between her thighs. She teased herself with shaky fingers over the soaked cloth. It was embarrassing how much her two girlfriends kissing topless turned her on. She could only wonder how she'll feel when things get heavier.

Meanwhile, Carmilla had finally managed to tear off Danny's pants – the offending article of clothing tossed off to the side almost angrily. Danny yanked off Carmilla's shorts as well. A guttural moan escaped her lips as she flipped the vampire onto her back, a determined look in her eyes. After all the fighting, all those times she wanted to _kill_ the brunette – they built up a hungry anger that burned through her like a forest fire.

Carmilla would be begging for mercy – Danny was sure of that.

She nipped at the cold, pale flesh as she pushed the brunette down onto the bed. She marked the vampire's thighs with bites, hickeys already forming as she sucked roughly on the pale flesh. She licked sensitive skin as quiet gasps emerged from Carmilla.

The vampire _ached_ with want. She was soaked – she could tell by the way her thighs stuck together as Danny littered her stomach with wet kisses.

She also knew what it was Danny wanted from her. Despite the special occasion and the fact that her other girlfriend (at this point, she figured the redhead was no longer her rival) was in the room, her hand down her pants, the vampire was stubborn. She would _not_ resort to begging. To be sure, she gnawed on her bottom lip as Danny continued the intoxicating assault.

When the younger woman sucked on an already bruised pulse point (a mark that Laura was quite proud of), the brunette let out a strangled moan.

"Beg," Danny hissed in Carmilla's ear, her teeth tugging at her earlobe.

"No." It came out way more airy than Carmilla wanted.

Danny lowered herself to a pale, bare chest and took a nipple between her teeth, biting down hard.

"Beg," she snarled.

This time, the vampire couldn't respond. If she opened her mouth, she knew she'd plead for it.

But being treated so roughly... a whimper escaped her lips when Danny started biting the insides of her thighs.

"Fine!" Carmilla gasped out. "_Please._"

"Please what?" Danny purred teasingly.

"Just _fuck me_!"

The redhead smirked and tugged down Carmilla's panties – the clothing resisting slightly. She wasted no more time and instantly thrust her tongue into Carmilla's wet folds.

The older woman couldn't fight the loud groan that ripped through her.

Laura met Danny's eyes as the ginger wrote her name onto the vampire's clit.

Laura had never seen Danny so aggressive in bed before, nor had she seen Carmilla be such a submissive, quivering mess. It was so damn _hot_.

Danny pushed two fingers into Carmilla's core as her tongue made swift circles on her clit.

"Sh-_fuck_!" Carmilla all but screamed.

She'd never particularly paid attention to how long the other girl's fingers were, but she was suddenly entire focused on their size.

Danny could tell the vampire was close – velvety walls were squeezing her fingers as they curled upwards.

The brunette's hips snapped upwards as her back arched sharply. She kept herself from screaming the redhead's name by locking her gaze with Laura's.

Danny continued pumping her fingers to keep the other woman on that high before pulling them out and licking them clean, making deliberate eye-contact with the vampire.

Carmilla watched with a raised eyebrow as the redhead released her fingers from her mouth with a _pop_.

Then, without warning, she flipped her onto her back, straddling her waist. Danny dug her nails into the vampire's back, red lines following their path.

"You wanna play like that, Red?" Carmilla husked as she yanked Danny's head to the side, exposing her neck.

The Summer Society leader groaned as dangerously sharp fangs dragged across her skin.

Danny never really saw herself enjoying being bitten by a vampire – but, hey, she never saw herself fucking one, either. As soon as the fangs sunk into her neck, a pleasurable warmth spread through her body straight to her lower stomach. Carmilla drank greedily from the wound.

A loud moan escaped her lips as the vampire continued biting and sucking down the tall girl's athletic body to the apex of her legs where she licked and kissed the inside of Danny's thighs.

Danny, growling with impatience, lifted her hips up. Carmilla pushed them back down with a warning nip.

She could smell the redhead's arousal, a smirk settling on her lips.

To Danny, she looked like a predator about to devour its well-caught prey. To Laura, she looked stunning.

"Come _on,_" Danny hissed impatiently.

Carmilla sent Laura and wink before running her tongue along the redhead's drenched slit. Danny gasped with a shudder. Christ, if _this_ was what life in the bedroom with the vampire was like, it was no wonder Laura couldn't decide between the two.

Laura, who had been watching Danny's blissful face as Carmilla lapped away, could feel herself approaching her climax rapidly. The smell of sex filled the air and clouded her senses.

Carmilla pushed two fingers inside Danny and crooked them so they hit her g-spot with each thrust. She was careful to prevent herself from touching Danny's clit. She'd suffer before coming. She would be _begging_.

Danny was so damned close. Her moans were now screams of pleasure and her hips lifted into the hard thrusts. But she was left hanging on the edge of the precipice, a gasping, shuddering mess.

"What do you want?" Carmilla purred tauntingly.

Danny nodded, too out of breath to respond. She was very athletic and fit, so normally she could last a while in bed. But _this_... this was _torture_.

"Beg for it," Carmilla murmured.

Danny, normally, would avoid begging to come at _all_ costs. But, when the dark beauty curled her fingers _just_ right, she decided to tell her pride to fuck off.

"Please," she whined. "Please let me- _fuck_!"

Carmilla circled her clit once, and that was all it took to push Danny over the cliff's edge.

With a cry of the vampire's name, Danny came undone. Carmilla licked her clean, but continued pumping, intent on causing another climax.

When her lithe body arched once more, the Summer Society leader screamed her pleasure.

Carmilla coaxed her through the second orgasm by pushing their mouths together in a heated kiss.

Their tongues wrestled briefly before a quiet whimper from across the room caught their attention.

"Ready for part two of your gift?" Carmilla smirked at her girlfriend, who still had her hands down her pants.

"P-Part two?" Laura echoed, still pushing her fingers in and out of herself.

Danny and Carmilla nodded at each other before standing up and approaching their tiny girlfriend. They sat on either side of her and tugged at Laura's top.

Stilling her motions, Laura complied and allowed them to slip off the garment. Then her pants. Soon enough, she was bare, the two girls sucking and biting at her sensitive flesh.

"Shit," Laura whimpered, her hips searching for some kind of friction.

Suddenly, without warning, Danny pushed her slender fingers where Laura's had been only a few moments before. Carmilla moved her own fingers to make small, fast circles on her girlfriend's clit.

"_Fuck_," Laura gasped.

As she grew closer and closer to her climax, Danny moved her mouth along Laura's sweet spots and Carmilla murmured dirty things in another language (either Russian or Sumerian, Laura was unsure, as her mind was... preoccupied) into the human's ear.

"S-So close," Laura groaned loudly.

Dannny curled her fingers and Carmilla bit into Laura's neck, an action the human found _insanely_ hot.

Laura screamed her girlfriends' names as she came undone, her hips bucking up wildly into their hands.

When she finally came down form her high, she breathlessly kissed the other girls.

"Wow," she sighed. "That was..."

"Fantastic?" Danny grinned.

"Hot?" Carmilla added.

"The best birthday gift ever," Laura smiled.

A storm had begun outside.

"Well, we could always stay inside," Danny suggested.

"And continue _celebrating_," Carmilla smirked.

Laura's smile widened.

Best birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Um... yeah.<br>**

**Thanks for reading n stuff**

**follow me on tumblr: texting-creampuffs . tumblr . com (a Carmilla-dedicated blog) tiny-gay-aurora . tumblr . com (my personal blog)  
><strong>


End file.
